Liga Fantasma
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Una nueva aventura para Danny el fantasma, desencadenada desde que cinco chicas fantasmas caen desde el portal Fenton


**Capítulo 1**  
><strong>Las Cinco Diosas<strong>

_Cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchísimos miles de años, no existía absolutamente nada. Sólo reinaba la oscuridad. Entre esa oscuridad, cinco jóvenes mujeres anduvieron por un gran tiempo. _

_La de mayor edad tenía cabellos de oro, con ojos del color de la madera._

_La que le seguía tenía el cabello del color del fuego, con los ojos de un café tan intenso que parecía ser rojo._

_La siguiente tenía el cabello del color de los ojos de sus hermanas, y sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso como la esmeralda._

_La siguiente era del cabello blanco como la nieve, de ojos negros como aquella oscuridad que reinaba en ese mundo de soledad._

_La más joven de las cinco tenía el cabello de ébano, y los ojos del color del metal. De todas era la más calmada de sus hermanas._

_Las cinco vagaban en la inmensa oscuridad que aquel espacio vacío interminable les daba, hasta que la segunda hermana habló por fin._

_―Este lugar es muy triste, debería haber algo aquí, pero simplemente no lo hay._  
><em>―Tal vez es su destino mantenerse así, Pyra.―inquirió la primer hermana.―Si su destino es mantenerse vacío, que así sea.<em>  
><em>―Yo concuerdo con Pyra, hermana Terra.―dijo la más joven a la hermana rubia.―Tal vez su destino sea quedarse vacío, pero también su destino puede ser que sea habitado por algo.<em>  
><em>―Si Psike tiene razón, ―inquirió la hermana de cabello café― entonces sería nuestro deber construir algo aquí.<em>  
><em>―Correcto, Aqua.―comentó Pyra―Terra, con nuestros poderes, podemos crear algo maravilloso, algo útil...<em>  
><em>―Entonces, qué esperamos. ―dijo Clowd, la hermana de cabello blanco― Hay un trabajo por hacer.<em>

_Y de esta manera las cinco unieron sus poderes y habilidades para llenar ese espacio vacío. Terra creó con su habilidad un espacio sólido donde las criaturas que su hermana Psike había creado. Esa superficie sólida fue llamada Tierra, y los seres que Psike creó fueron llamados Humanos. Los humanos sufrieron de frío en lo que se llamó Noche, por lo que Pyra les dio una fuente de calor, que fue llamada Fuego. Más tarde los humanos empezaron a padecer de sed y calor, por lo cual Aqua les dio un líquido llamado Agua, y Clowd les dio una brisa llamada Aire._

_Después, entre las cinco y sus ayudantes, 12 espíritus muy poderosos, empezaron a modelar los distintos ecosistemas de la tierra y a sus habitantes, una gran cantidad de animales y plantas. Las cinco estaban satisfechas por su trabajo._

_Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que en ese mundo no había un lugar específico para ellas y sus ayudantes, por lo cual crearon un lugar especial donde los entes de su misma "especie" pudieran estar sin molestar a los humanos. Dicho lugar fue bautizado como la Zona Fantasma, pues estaba planeado que los humanos jamás la vieran._

―Ese es el origen de la Zona Fantasma, Gran Señor. ―terminó de leer Congelación mientras cerraba el libro.  
>―Entonces, ¿Ese es el origen de todo esto? ¿Todo por esas fantasmas?―preguntaba Danny, totalmente sorprendido por el relato.<br>―Usted comprenderá que más que simples fantasmas, son las Diosas de todo lo que usted ve aquí.  
>―Pero se ve tan... Desolado, en comparación de lo que el libro dice que ellas hicieron.―comentó Sam.<br>―La respuesta es muy simple. Verán ―siguió Congelación con el relato―, las deidades de la Zona Fantasma no sólo se limitan a las Cinco Diosas y sus doce seguidores legendarios, sino que también hay una Bruja Fantasma. Ella es el mal puro, y se ha empeñado desde la Creación a derrocar a las Diosas para que ella sea venerada como una.  
>―¿Como una comparación entre Dios y Satán?―preguntaba Tucker, quien empezaba a ver forma en la historia.<br>―Así es. Debido a la Bruja, la Zona Fantasma se ha corrompido lentamente. Cuando fue creada era todo un Olimpo, y ahora, bueno, es una ruina de ectoplasma. Sin embargo, como la Tierra de los Congelados, aún hay partes que se conservan con su ecosistema intacto.

Congelación aún no terminaba de explicar el ecosistema fantasma, cuando una explosión se hizo presente al horizonte. De pronto una alarma masiva se hizo sonar en toda la Zona Fantasma.

―Oh por dios...―dijo para sí Congelación, sin pensar que Danny y compañía lo escucharon.  
>―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó el chico fantasma, extrañado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.<br>―Mi Gran Señor, por ahora la Zona Fantasma es un lugar peligroso para usted...  
>―Como si a diario fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo.―exclamó con sarcasmo Tucker.<br>―Pues si antes era peligroso, ahora lo es más. Regrese a su mundo, yo le mantendré informado sobre cualquier novedad. Pero tienen que irse ahora mismo.

Una vez que se había asegurado de que Danny, Sam y Tucker se habían marchado a un lugar más seguro, emitió la voz de alarma. Rápidamente varios soldados de los Congelados, junto con otros tipos de fantasmas, se dirigieron a un vórtice que alguna vez Danny confundió con una huella dactilar en su mapa dibujado. Dicho vórtice los llevó hacia un palacio rodeado de sombras. Dentro del mismo, un guardia había sido herido terriblemente.

―¡La han robado! ¡La han robado! ―gritaban con terror y furia los soldados del castillo, mientras Congelación se acercaba a la habitación con terror e ira.

Fue cuando encontró a la Segunda arrodillada en el suelo, con el cadáver del soldado frente de ella, bañada en el ectoplasma que había derramado al ser herido. Ella estaba agitada, y tenía en su mano un láser fantasma, especializado en cacería.

―Congelación, por favor, no es lo que parece... ―rogó Pyra, presa del miedo del momento.  
>―Mi Diosa... ¿Acaso usted ha robado el Collar de Harmonia?<br>―¡Claro que no! Congelación, tienes que creerme...

Muy tarde, antes que la Diosa del Fuego pudiera explicar lo ocurrido, llegaron el resto de soldados, quienes al verla, sintieron un gran odio y con tristeza en sus seres la acusaron del asesinato. Sus cuatro hermanas no tardaron nada en enterarse de lo sucedido. Si bien sabían que Pyra era tan violenta, peligrosa e impredecible como el fuego, también tenían la noción de que era igual de servil y amable.

―Pyra no pudo haber asesinado al guardián de Harmonia. ―protestó Clowd, en el juicio real de su hermana mayor.  
>―La vimos con el cadáver, manchada en ectoplasma, y con el arma asesina.―contestó Walker, alegando que el protocolo del libro de reglas indicaba que con tales evidencias Pyra debía ser la culpable.<br>―¡Eso es ridículo! ―gritó Aqua hacia el carcelero.―Estás basándote en la simple vista, sin saber antes la historia.

A Pyra no se le ocurrió ninguna clase de defensa, el único impulso que tuvo fue el de gritarles a todos _¡Yo soy su diosa! Tienen que creerme_. Sin embargo, nadie le creyó.

―Pyra es inocente, yo lo se. ―dijo calmadamente Psike, la más pequeña de las cinco.―Ella no tiene necesidad de poseer el Collar de Harmonia, si tiene todo o más de lo que el collar le podría conceder...  
>―Pero con el collar ella tendría el poder absoluto.―inquirió Walker.<p>

Ante esta verdad, todo mundo calló. Ni siquiera las cinco hermanas tenían una defensa en contra de eso. No importaba cuántas veces alegaran la bondad e inocencia de la diosa del fuego, el simple hecho de saber que el Collar de Harmonia le podía conceder a quien fuera el poder absoluto en la Zona Fantasma era para ellos la única prueba de que ella lo había robado y para evitar sospechas se deshizo de él.

―Lo lamento, mi Diosa ―continuó Walker―, pero se le condena a ser rebajada de su nivel de Diosa. Perderá sus poderes, y se le prohibirá volver a pisar la Zona Fantasma...  
>―Un momento... Entonces, seré... ―tartamudeaba la diosa del fuego.<br>―Apenas un poco más que una simple humana. ―terminó de pronunciar el carcelero.

Estuvo a punto de golpear el mazo para sellar la sentencia, cuando Terra interrumpió.

―No lo tomen como simple amenaza... Pero si nuestra hermana es rebajada a nivel de mortal, que a nosotras también nos degraden.  
>―Mi Diosa, no puede pedir eso. ―Congelación estaba alarmado ante dicha desición.<br>―Es ella o todas nosotras. Si ella se va, nosotras nos iremos con ella. Ya no nos importa si la Zona Fantasma se corrompe por completo, pero Pyra es inocente. ―decía Terra con total seguridad.

Sin embargo, Walker nunca se tentaba el corazón, y no le importaba tampoco si la Zona Fantasma se terminaba. A fin de cuentas, él sólo cumplía las reglas.

―Entonces las cinco, las Diosas de Natura, quedan degradadas y exiliadas de la Zona Fantasma.

Dicho esto, las cinco fueron arrastradas por un vórtice, como alguna especie de portal, hacia el mundo de los humanos.

* * *

><p>Danny estaba totalmente sorprendido. Al momento en que iban a irse del laboratorio, cinco chicas cayeron por el Portal Fenton. Todas de distinto color de cabello y ojos, pero en sus rasgos físicos se notaba su similitud, evidentemente hermanas.<p>

―Danny, son fantasmas... ―dijo Sam, hasta que la voz de Clowd la interrumpió.  
>―No, sólo somos humanas con poderes de fantasma...<p>

Acto seguido, se desmayó junto con sus exhaustas hermanas.


End file.
